LNG stored in a storage tank at an LNG receiving terminal is vaporized through a vaporization facility and then supplied to places of use across the country through a pipeline network.
For an area where a pipe network is not installed, LNG is transported directly to a stationary storage tank disposed in that area using a tanker truck.
However, this method has problems in that it takes a long time to supply LNG from the tanker truck to the stationary storage tank and boil-off gas needs to be discharged to the air during filling of the tank, causing loss of LNG and a risk of fire.
Therefore, there is a need for a simple and safe LNG supply method in which LNG is transported directly by a transport vehicle, but it is not necessary to supply LNG from the vehicle to a stationary storage tank at a place of use.